Glaucous Legallious
Biography Glauocus was born to the Legallious's in a litter of 10 griffons in the far north of the Griffon Kingdom in the small village of Argenti Ducem. They were born into a blacksmithing family and from an early age their father trained them in the art of smithing. Over time some sort out other occupations and found that their expertese were put to better use elsewere. Others stayed in their father pawsteps (footsteps) and trained in the hope of one day becoming as great as their father. In fact, his father was so Legendary for his work that he earned the title "master blacksmith" amoung those who knew him. However, out of the litter, one griffon showed potential through their determination and natural knack when it came to most aspects of the forge. This was of course Glaucous. Several years later, Glaucous's father came to him and told him to go to Equestria or more specifically, Ponyville. He spoke of great profits to be made as the local population were wealthy in comparison to their own village. He at first refused as he, like all griffons hate ponies and despise the pony way of life. But knowing of his fathers wistom he gruddingly accepted on the grounds that he would be made rich. He moved to Ponyville and bought an old, abandoned forge. After refurbishing it he opened it as a new business under the name of the "Gryphons's Talon". Occupation Glaucous works every day in his forge until he has finished all work he has to do. This can sometimes lead to working as long as 20 hours a day depending on the work load. He is skilled in his work and creates most of his pieces diffenrently to ponies as he follows griffon designs for most of his pieces. Personality and character traits He could best be described as antisocial most of the time as he hates ponies, griffons, changelings, zebras... Ok he hates everything, alright? That is with a few exceptions. He dispises friendship and is completely obsesed with gold. So basically he's just your average griffon in that respect. It is possible to befriend him and some have before but it is very difficult and it will take a lot of effort. Not to mention he will NEVER admit to having friends even if he does. Due to his fairly wild and stressful upbringing he never had an education and can only read and write basic sentances. His reading and writing age is that of a 5 year old and his handwriting is not much older. 'A word of advise to anyone who wants to meet him:' Treat him more as a animal when trying to interact with him. He is very intune with the beheavour of cats and birds (take a guess why) and will better respond to to those who treat him as one. E.g. he likes being stroked (although he'll never admit it), He prefers to sleep on high perches, he prefers cat and birdfood to any meal ponies would eat and is obsessed with shiny things to name a few (his great grandfather was a magpie... Don't think too much about that.) Likes *Gold, bits, shiny things, etc. *Being stroked (but he won't admit it) *smithing *cider *sleeping *vinson (his favourite dish) *winter and anything cold in general Dislikes *Everyone *summer/being hot *any animal from the canine family *Doctors or being helped/ feeling that he can't do something himself *Magic *Dragons Talents Smithing: He has always had a natural knack for smithing and thanks to his fathers teachings he now has made a name for himself in the world of blacksmiths. Swordplay: He has been cappable of learning how to use many different weapons as his profession has given him access to many. In his spare time he trains with his weapons, especially the claymore, his weapon of choice. Strength: Due to his work he has grown big and strong, not to mention he tries to keep healthy and fit. Resistance to the cold: His resistance to the cold originates from his genetics as he was born into a family that for many generations have lived in the far north reaches of the griffon Kingdom. Snow covers the ground for most of the year and blizards and snowstorms are common sight. So those griffons in the north have evolved to have thick fur and feathers. However, they don't have the genetics to shead fur or feathers. This means that he is prone to overheating as it is like constantly wearing a winter coat. Family (Coming soon ^v^) Category:OCs Category:Griffons